Glitch
You may also be looking for Cheats, Hints and Tips. In real world terms, a glitch is something that is usually not meant to happen or a fault with something which is not meant to happen due to lack of testing. In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and Croc 2 there are some glitches, which can either give the player an advantage or disadvantage during gameplay. Croc: Legend of the Gobbos In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, there are a few known glitches with the game: Croc's Head Missing (Sega Saturn) There is a bug in the Sega Saturn version where if the game is booted in a certain way Croc's head, along with some enemies, would not appear. The american copies with this glitch were recalled, but the European release kept the glitch and instead a yellow piece of paper that was quickly bundled into the game's case explaining to the gamer how to solve the problem. The Japanese release does not have this glitch. Hover Glitch (PC and PSX version) Due to a glitch in the PlayStation version of the game Croc can hover for a short time, this can be achieved by jumping, tail-attacking and jumping again very quickly. This can also happen in the PC version of the game but it is harder to achieve because the buttons need to be pressed faster than in the PlayStation Version. This glitch can allow you to exit the bounds of the game if used in certain areas. 7+ Gobbos In a Level (PSX version) Another glitch involves Croc getting more than the maximum seven Gobbos in a level. This is known to happen in the first level And So The Adventure Begins and the ice level Riot Brrrrr. In Riot Brrrrr, the video depicts Croc getting not just 7 Gobbos, but each time a symbol from the game would also appear, such as letters of the alphabet, crystals etc. The game will continue cycling through textures until it eventually starts to show corrupted textures. It is also possible to perform this glitch with the Box Chasing Game (moving box with gobbo inside). This is easily performed in Darkness Descends. Go into the well and collect the gobbo under the mystery box and return to the level overworld. Commit suicide by jumping into the lava somewhere. Then just return back to the mystery box game, the gobbo stands there and is ready to be collected - another time. Keep repeating this process until you have the desired number of gobbos. Raft Glitch (PC version) In the level Leap of Faith, the part where rafts or wooden Platforms appear and disappear contains a glitch (at least for the PC version of the game). One of the platforms (specifically, the third to appear on the near side) may not disappear as they are supposed to, and will end up continuously floating through the darkness. Croc can jump on this and ride it away from the playing area, although it leads nowhere. Puzzle Piece Glitch (PSX version) In Defeato Burrito, the puzzle piece is above an up/down moving platform. Under this platform is a water pit, which reaches to an underwater area if falling into it. If you collect the puzzle piece by jumping to it, moving slightly sidewards so that you fall of the moving platform, you will fall into the water pit, which then transports you to the underwater area. The stats screen is still shown as if you've finished the level, but the flag that you can't move Croc anymore is reset due to the transporation to the underwater section, and you can move around freely. This leads to some unexpected behavior with the crystal counter and other things.Puzzle Piece Glitch The PC version crashes when fading to the underwater section. Invisible Islands (PSX version) It is possible to trick the game into a state where it won't load the world map. To do this, find a map in which you can die quickly, for example Mud Pit Mania in which you simply jump into the hot mud. Lose every life until you have zero left. Then, jump into the mud another time, but before the screen fades out to "Continue Game", pause the game and press Select to quit. Then, accept "Continue Game" with yes - now every world map / island is invisible. If you go to the options menu, the camera is glitched and shows the wrong part of the title screen. Invisible Islands glitch The PC version doesn't allow pausing the game while fading out. Pressing escape is just directed to the "Continue Game" screen and such returns "Yes". Wrong Level Name Glitch (PC Version) .]]If you pick up all 6 Gobbos in the first and third level of any world, beat the Guardian, and then go back and repeat the second level, picking up all 6 Gobbos, then the secret level will appear- but its name won't be its normal name; but rather the name of the third level. Invisible Platforms In the Crystal Door Challenge of the level Swipe Swiftly's Wicked Ride Stone Brick platforms are supposed to appear to form a path for Croc to reach the Beany Gong, but it is posible for Croc to stand on the platforms before they actually appear as they are invisible. Floating Button In the level Lights, Camel, Action! in the last area there is a button on a breaking platform, if Croc jumps on the platform without pressing the button, the platform will fall but the button will not move and will remain floating until a new platform spawns. Croc 2 Sound Glitch Some players have reported problems with sound while playing the game. For example, when a character such as a Gobbo is meant to be talking, the game's sound actually plays a Dantini laugh. It is currently unknown exactly what causes this glitch. Hazard Jump When Croc is about to touch a pit or area of hazard, press Jump just before he hits it and Croc will not be hurt and will bounce off, but if he touches it again he will lose a life. References Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2